


or remain unsaved

by cryogenic



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授权 / Permission：<br/>Thank you so kindly for commenting! And wow, yes, of course, I'd be honoured if you translated this fic! Of course you may. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	or remain unsaved

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [or remain unsaved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533957) by [Katbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle). 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> Thank you so kindly for commenting! And wow, yes, of course, I'd be honoured if you translated this fic! Of course you may. :)

Or Remain Unsaved

 

You save yourself or remain unsaved.

——Alice Sebold

 

一切自一声尖叫开始。

 

 

水温已经由凉转热，可他仍未将自己洗净，所以他尖叫——不，并非如此，在这水变冷之前，在他跨入浴缸之前，他就已经痛苦地叫出声来。

因为疼痛，他尖叫出声。

但——有个女孩，那儿有个女孩，他还记得那儿有个女孩，那个女孩正在尖叫着，她是尖叫的那个，而他则是听见尖叫声的那个。

 “他并没有做任何自己不想做的事。”他彬彬有礼地提醒着他。

他得想起来这些，这非常重要。他得清楚地回忆起来。

 

所以，那个姑娘怎么了？

 

 

 

 “你回家时得给我个电话，我想知道你是否一切都好。向我保证你会打这个电话，Matt，向我保证。”Foggy对他说。

 “好的，老妈。”Matt回答道，脸上挂着笑。

 “我才不是你老妈。”Foggy虚张声势地发着脾气，“老妈至少会得到相应的尊重，在最好的情况下我也就是个永远跟在超级英雄身后担惊受怕的女朋友。”

Matt笑了一下。“不，你就是最好的那个。”

 

 

 

她在尖叫。那个女孩先是因为苦楚而尖叫，之后开始求饶，祈求他发发慈悲，祈求他停手，最后她开始祈求，让他杀了她。

不，等等。不，这是后来的事儿，是非常后面的事了。

那个尖叫的人，是他。

 

 

 

有人在尖叫，一个女孩因为恐惧而尖叫。声音来自街区尽头那幢废弃的建筑物，他得去看看。他得快点去帮助她，他得快点去救出她，不然谁也不知道在这之后会有什么可怕的事发生在她身上。

他在那幢废屋里等待，却只是等来了伤痛与流血，他开始尖叫——不，先等等，这时还是那个姑娘在尖叫，并不是他——然而他同样尖叫过，只是在此之后，仍然在此之后。

他确实在那幢废屋里等待，但并非开始时便如此。

 

 

 

确实有个姑娘发出了尖叫着，他也确实冲过去拯救她，可那儿并非如预想的那般，空无一人。开始时或许如此，接着他来了，守株待兔，他就是那只兔子。来着的声音听上去去有着藏不住的兴奋：

 “你果然会这么做，正如我料想的那样。”他对着Matt说，嘴角上扬，冷冷地笑着。

是Killgrave，Matt知道他，他曾见过他，他了解他，他知道他有些什么能耐，他还认识杰西卡，所以他知道他之后会对被那些无辜的女孩们做些什么。他得快点救出那个因为痛苦而尖叫的女孩。

那个女孩到底怎么了？

 

 

 

 “你无法控制我。”Matt警告他。

Killgrave咂了咂嘴，“很可惜，今晚我并不准备操纵你。”

 

 

 

 “求求你，停下来。”Matt开始求饶。

 “可我并不想停下。”Frank回答道，更紧地抓住了他的髋部，冲撞着。

 

 

 

水温太凉了。

 “Matt，你要吓坏我了，到底发生了什么？”

 

 

 

 

可这是之后的事。如果今晚发生的事是一条链子，他仍然不知道它们自何处而串起。这很不妙，他得找出这一切的诱因，这很重要，他必须得想起来这个晚上都发生了什么。

 

 

 

 “你果然会这么做，正如我料想的那样。”他对着Matt说，嘴角上扬，冷冷地笑着。然后他转身，面向那个之前站在他身边的人。“你做的很好，堪称完美。”他递给了那个女孩些什么东西，她身上混杂着一股廉价香水与劣质酒精的味道，还有图书馆的灰尘味，她大概还在读大学。“拿着吧，去给自己买点好东西，比如说一双好鞋。”

 “我会去给自己买双好鞋。”那个女孩开心地重复着。她接过Killgrave递给她的东西——是钱，他给了她些钱——之后她离开了。

这是个陷阱。毫无疑问，这是个陷阱。

 “你无法控制我。”Matt警告他。

这提醒了他，Killgrave曾经尝试过控制自己，可是他从未像控制Jess、控制其他人那样成功过——Matt能够抵抗他的控制，他一直能够抵抗他的控制。

Killgrave咂了咂嘴，“很可惜，今晚我并不准备操纵你。”

他打了个响指，又有一个人进入了这间屋子。他身上有一股火药、雪茄与难闻的古龙水混杂在一起的味道，Matt熟悉这股味道。

 “Frank。”

 

 

 

这就是发生在那个尖叫的女孩身上的事。

到此结束了吗？

 

 

 

既然这是个陷阱。他为何要和Killgrave斗？

他为何不直接离开？

 

 

 

 “如果你敢耍别的花招。”当他进入这间屋子时，Killgrave对他说道。他的心跳很稳，Matt知道他并没有说谎，“你要是反抗，我们亲爱的Stacy可是会‘嘣’地一声爆炸咯，对吗，Stacy？”

 “嘣。”那个女孩重复了一遍，挥舞着她的手做了个表示爆炸的手势。

 “所以我还是建议你丢下你的短棍。”Killgrave说道，Matt不得不从，将武器扔到一边。那个女孩的心跳很快，她很害怕，而她甚至没有意识到这一点，更不知为何如此。“你果然会这么做，正如我料想的那样。”

他对着Matt说，嘴角上扬，冷冷地笑着。

 

 

 

这就是他为何没有自卫的原因。他为何还没离开。

然而，这样做可并不明智。

 

 

 

之后，Frank来了。

 

 

 

 “你能抵抗他。”Matt闪过了一拳，他对着Frank说，但他却没有躲过随后的那一下。拳头落在靠近肾的位置，吓了他一跳。“Frank，你能够抵抗——”

 “事实上，他可办不到。”Killgrave说道，他听上去百无聊赖，“可不是每个人都和你一样。”

 

 

 

这很疼。这比任何他所知道的疼痛更甚。

“求求你，停下来。”Matt开始求饶。

“可我并不想停下。”Frank回答道，更紧地抓住了他的髋部，冲撞着。

 

 “你听得出他说的是实话。”Killgrave说道，声音里透出藏不住的愉悦。

 

 

 

但是事情可并非完全如此进行，不是吗？他还遗漏了些什么，他还遗漏了点别的东西。

 

 

 

他在尖叫。他尖叫着求饶，先是祈求他发发慈悲，祈求Frank停手，最后他开始祈求，让Frank干脆点杀了他。

不，等等，在这之前还有点儿什么。

 

 

 

他打了个响指，又有一个人进入了这间屋子。他身上有一股火药、雪茄与难闻的古龙水混杂在一起的味道，Matt熟悉这股味道。

“Frank。”

 

Frank进来的时候，屋子里的气氛立马就变了，空气里有电火花劈啪作响：Frank的心跳比平时更快，看得出他心神不宁，正拼命压抑着内心的躁动

" “进来的可是惩罚者本尊。”Killgrave再次强调，“我倒是对你撬开他的口后到底学到了些什么挺感兴趣的。”Killgrave咯咯笑着，“你知道吗？他认为你是他的朋友，他唯一的朋友。”

 “Frank。”Matt重复道，试着引起他的注意。

 “你惹我不高兴了。”Killgrave说道，“你是唯一一个能违抗我命令的人，如果我能操纵你直接走到辆行驶的火车前面，我巴不得你立马就这么死掉。可是啊，我还真做不到。但是，这位Castle先生倒是很乐意代劳”

他说着，Frank在他身边应声掏出固定在腰带后面的枪。

 “Frank，不要这么做。”

 “哦，可是他一定要这么做。”Killgrave转向了Frank，对着Matt那儿做了个手势，“Castle先生，你会这么做吧？就像我们刚刚说好的那样。”

Matt本准备躲闪可能飞来的子弹，却没想到Frank先起手于一记头槌，他并没有成功避过。

 

 

 

 “Matty？”Foggy弯着腰自上而下地看着他，他的声音听起来既关切，又散发着担忧与害怕。“Matt，你要吓坏我了，到底发生了什么？”

可是，这已经是现在的事了。之前还发生了些什么，他仍然没有完全想起来。是的，他和Frank，他们确实打了一场。他们打完之后呢——之后Frank——Frank他——

他必须搞清楚所有事，每一个细节。Foggy会问的，Foggy想要知道到底发生了什么，他必须得全部想起来。

 

 

 

“你能抵抗他。”Matt闪过了一拳，他对着Frank说，但他却没有躲过随后的那一下。拳头落在靠近肾的位置，吓了他一跳。“Frank，你能够抵抗——”

 “事实上，他可办不到。”Killgrave说道，他听上去百无聊赖，“可不是每个人都和你一样。”

 

Matt成功从Frank的手里打掉了他的备用枪，至于第一把他早就把它不知道踢到哪儿去了。“Frank——”他继续尝试着唤醒他。

 “我想，我刚刚改变了主意。”Killgrave突然开洋洋得意地开口，声音里蕴含着这个夜晚最可怕的东西。

“Castle先生，你介意停一停吗？”

Frank突然停了下来。

 “我刚刚改变了主意。”Killgrave重复了他的话，“仅仅看着你被杀掉又有什么乐趣呢？我想我更乐意看见你精神崩溃的样子，大概……就像我们共同的朋友Jones小姐一样”

Matt憎恶着这个人，Matt会杀掉他，他总有一天要杀掉他。

 “你无法控制我。”Matt再次警告他，“你别想操纵我做任何事。”

 “可是我正控制着他。”Killgrave反过来提醒起了Matt，“我可以，让他做任何事。”

 

 

 

他尖叫，几乎不停歇。在最后，他再也无法开口发出任何声音。

 “求你。”Matt说道，嗓音破碎而嘶哑。“求你，求你，求求你，让我死吧。”

 “今晚不行。”Killgrave仁慈地回答他，这句话听上去就像他正在帮他一个忙。

 

 

 

碎片一般的记忆逐渐拼凑了个大概，但这之中仍然存在着巨大的空白的鸿沟。Killgrave让Frank停下，Frank确实停下了。之后了——之后发生了什么。Killgrave问了Frank些问题。他到底问了他什么？

他想不下去了，他无法集中。Foggy正因为他而担惊受怕，而他甚至无法集中。他得再试试，他得再去想，他得去想起这个晚上发生的所有事情。

 

 

 

 “可是我正控制着他。”Killgrave反过来提醒起了Matt，“我可以，让他做任何事。”

 

他将头扭向了另一边，对着Frank开口：“Castle先生，你的朋友Daredevil在这儿呢。Matthew。他叫Matthew是不是？你怎么看他？请一定要坦诚些。”

 “不切实际的的社会改良家。”Frank几乎是立刻就开口回答。“太幼稚，又太有原则。他确实是个好人，即使经历过那么多，即使他已经认识了我，仍然相信着人类身上会有善良存在。他还长着我见过的最该挨操的屁股。”

Matt被这句话凝滞在了原处，同样短暂地愣住了的还有Killgrave。“哦？”他说，“确如如此吗？”

 “他还长着张下流的嘴，红得就像刚刚吸过哪个男人的屌似的。每次他开口，我都会硬，他却像根本不知道自己有多有吸引力似的，一而再再而三地找我。”

 “真有意思。”Killgrave不怀好意地评论道，“在这儿你还想对你的朋友做点别的什么吗，详细点说？”

 “我想压住他让他弯下腰，从他的身后操他，操他的屁股，往他的脑子里填进些东西，告诉他不是每个人都值得拯救的，总有些人不值得这些。”

他听见Killgrave的心脏停跳了一拍，“好啊，看来今日就是你的幸运日了。Castle先生，你现在就能做你想做却不能做的事了。”

 

 

 

 “Matty？”Foggy弯着腰自上而下地看着他，他的声音听起来既关切，又散发着担忧与害怕。“Matt，你要吓坏我了，到底发生了什么？”

 

发生了些事，不，发生了很多事。Matt尝试着将所有碎片拼合起来，让自己彻底想起这个夜晚。

他得想起来这些，这非常重要。他得清楚地回忆起来。

 

 “Matt，求你了，说句话啊。”

他试着开口，可是——可是，他的舌头太僵硬了，词句被压在了舌根，却无法将它们说出口。

 

 

 

他们打了一架，却没有赢。面对Frank他从没赢过。

这间房子空空荡荡，没有什么东西能压住他的上半身让他弯下腰来。Frank只比他高一点儿，但是却沉得多，他轻而易举地将他面朝地地钉在地板上。Frank用一条胳膊压住他的肩膀，一条腿固定住他让他动弹不得，接着他用空下来的那只手拉下他的裤子，脱掉，扔去一边。

 “求你了。”Matt祈求道，“Frank，求求你，求你停下来。”

Frank确实停止了动作，他在犹豫。

 “又怎么了？”Killgrave问他。

 “没有润滑剂和安全套。”

 “别想着他们了。”Killgrave漠不关心地说，“你用不着它们，至少今晚上用不着。”

 “好的。”Frank机械地服从了他。他的声音听上去丝毫不确信，但他仍然没有停下。

 

 

 

在他彻底进入他的体内前，他试了四次。

而他成功的时候，铁锈一般的血液味已经充斥了这个房间。

 

 

 

 “Matty？”Foggy弯着腰自上而下地看着他，他的声音听起来既关切，又散发着担忧与害怕。“Matt，你要吓坏我了，到底发生了什么？”

直到现在他仍旧不确信。

这很疼。他只记得这很疼。

没错，他仍旧清晰地记得那种疼痛的感觉。

 

 

这很疼。这比任何他所知道的疼痛更甚。

“求求你，停下来。”Matt开始求饶。

“可我并不想停下。”Frank回答道，更紧地抓住了他的髋部，冲撞着。

 

 “你听得出他说的是实话。”Killgrave说道，声音里透出藏不住的愉悦。

Frank在他身上粗重地喘着气，鼻息喷到他的脖子上。他喜欢这些，他享受着操弄Matt，粗暴地快速地猛烈地，而且不会因为缺少润滑而障碍重重，已经有足够的血为他进出提供润滑了。

 “他并没有做任何自己不想做的事。”他彬彬有礼地提醒着他。

Frank加快了抽插的速度，Matt默默祈求着死亡。

 

 

 

那儿——有个女孩。对，Stacy。可爱的鞋子，不然就会，嘣。

那个姑娘怎么了？

 

 

 

起初他抽噎着，他抽噎着祈求，在此之后，他因为痛苦而发出尖叫。

他尖叫着。在最后，他再也无法开口发出任何声音。

“求你。”Matt说道，嗓音破碎而嘶哑。“求你，求你，求求你，让我死吧。”

 “今晚不行。”Killgrave仁慈地回答他，这句话听上去就像他正在帮他一个忙。

 

Frank再次进入了他，动作因为血变得轻松而流畅，在他背后粗重地喘着气，他很兴奋，他因为这些儿兴奋。他射精时依旧压在他的身上，热流喷溅了出来，精液的味道混在血味之中，弥散在室内陈腐的空气里。Matt吐了出来，在一切都结束的时候，在那些精液的味道变得太过浓厚的时候，在那些肉体挤压的扑哧声变得太响亮的时候，在疼痛变得太尖锐的时候，在一切事物都走向极端让他无法承受的时候。只有在这个时候他才吐了出来。

Killgrave只是站在边上看着。他大笑个不停。

 

 

 

 “Matty？”Foggy弯着腰自上而下地看着他，他的声音听起来既关切，又散发着担忧与害怕。“Matt，你要吓坏我了，到底发生了什么？”

 

他在自己的公寓里，在自己的淋浴喷头下面。他——他回了家，不管怎样他回了家。他不知道自己是如何做到的。所有的一切都是那么模糊，他依旧想不起来。

这非常重要。他得清楚地回忆起来。

Foggy会问的，Foggy想要知道到底发生了什么。

Foggy正在问他问题，Foggy想知道到底发生了什么。

可是他记不起来了。

那儿有个女孩，对，是Stacy。她尖叫了，她要去给自己买一双好鞋，她确实尖叫了，可是她也并没有开口。嘣。

他不知道那个女孩到底经历了什么。

Frank也在那儿，然后他——然后他——他——之后是疼痛。他感到了疼痛。

他还感受到了Frank。

 

 

 

他不值得被拯救。

 

 

 

 “Matt，求你了，说句话啊。”

他在自己的公寓，在自己的淋浴喷头下面。他回了家。他想把自己洗干净，却并没有成功，血与精液的味道挥之不去。水温先开始太热，之后又变冷，他站不住了，滑坐在了瓷砖上，坐在淋浴间的地板上。这是个坏主意，他很疼，他还在疼，可是他甚至无法让自己挪开。

他仍然坐在瓷砖地板上，冰冷的水流洒在他的头顶上，疼痛挥之不去，Foggy站在他边上，弯着腰看着他，关切地担忧地害怕地。然后Foggy过来了，他走进了那冰冷的水流，试图将他拉起来。Matt本想躲开，但他做不到，他没办法去躲开。

Foggy将他从淋浴喷头下拉开，用一张大毛巾包住了他。多温暖，多贴心。Matt光脚站在浴室地板上，然后他再也站不住了，他倒在了Foggy身上，因为他站不住了，他做不到。

Foggy揽住了Matt，Matt随他去了，他甚至无法违抗Foggy。他试着去违抗Frank可是他输了，他一定也没办法违抗Foggy。“到底发生了什么，Matty？”Foggy问他。Matt能听见他向下看他站在的那摊水时心跳加速了，所以那水的颜色可能是红的。他还能感觉血液顺着他的腿在向下滴落，“那——那是血吗？”

他开始发抖。

 “Matt，我得送你去医院。在喷头下面我没看到任何伤口，但是——”他突然停住了，然后突然压低了声音，他对他说话的方式就像是在安抚一只受惊吓的动物。“Matt，到底发生了什么？”

他知道发生了什么，却不是全部。

发生了很多。Matt想说。他会马上想起来，他会立刻给出他想要的答案。那儿有个女孩，他得去确认到底发生了什么。Stacy。嘣。这很重要。

 “Fog——”他最终迫使自己开了口，嗓音破碎而嘶哑，“Foggy。”

Foggy伸手摸了摸他还湿着的头发，他不介意。“我在这儿，Matty。”

 “Foggy，我——”他的声音突然发生了故障，所以他停了下来。那很疼，一切都是这样，他甚至都无法完全记起来。这很重要，可是他却做不到。

“我不认为自己没问题。”

 

END


End file.
